1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to temperature control of components, including memory devices.
2. Related Art
New generation chipsets dissipate a significant amount of power due to higher operating frequencies and large gate counts. A significant amount of the power dissipated by newer high speed chipsets is dissipated in the I/O buffers. The power dissipation is modulated by the quantity and the pattern of data driven out from the chip""s I/O buffers. Increased power dissipation results in increased package and die temperatures and therefore may lead to system failure.
In brief, one embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus comprising a device and a controller coupled to the device. The controller controls access to the device by throttling access requests to the device.